Don't Forget Me
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: The Black Organization is arrested and the antidote is complete. But what are the side effects of the antidote and will Kaito lose Shinichi forever? (No death related effect ppl) Read to find out! KaiShin/ShinKai boyxboy. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**My very first KaiShin Fic! This is boy x boy so don't like? Don't read! You've been warned!**

* * *

"BAKAITO!" Aoko yelled as she slammed her hands on Kaito's desk. Kaito looked at Aoko and grined his usual grin.

"Hey there Ahoko."

Aoko only glared. "Where have you been for the last week?!"

"I was over at a friend's. He was pretty sick and had no one to take care of him." Kaito lied.

Aoko stared at him trying to find some sort of sign that he was lying, and unable to find any sort of emotion behind that stupid poker face, huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You could have at least given Aoko a call."

Kaito smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Right, sorry Aoko."

The teacher came in and Aoko gave Kaito one last glare before she took her seat. Hakuba who had been staring at Kaito through out the entire conversation stared for a little longer before he to turned his attention to the board. Kaito inwardly sighed. His poker face had been shaky lately, especially… especially after...

Flashback

Kaito had wanted to be there for when Shinichi finally turned back from Conan to Shinichi. It didn't help that there was a 25% risk with unknown side effects. He didn't try to persuade Shinichi to think other wise, even though he had desperately wanted Shinichi to rethink taking the antidote. What if it killed him? What if he went crazy or even worse, dumb? Shinichi would hate being stupid, not that he'd abandon Shinichi even if he somehow came out mentally impaired. But no, he had been bed ridden from the bullet wound on his abdomen, and Jii and Kaa-san wouldn't allow him to move seeing as Kaito, literally, could not move.

So, finally, a week after Shinichi had taken the antidote, he was finally here at the Kudo mansion excited and afraid to meet Shinichi. There was strangely no calls from Shinichi that whole week, and he was scared. Did something go wrong? Had Shinichi not made it?

Kaito crushed down his fears as he made his way to Shinichi's window. They hadn't officially announced their relationship, as they had decided it wouldn't be safe till the Black Organization had been safely put behind bars and Shinichi returned to his former body. It was more of a habit now then anything, but Kaito frowned as he entered Shinichi's room. It showed all signs of someone using the room, but Shinichi wasn't there. Kaito roamed the house but Shinichi was no where to be found.

"NANI?!" A voice yelled from next door to the Kudo mansion, and Kaito almost yelped in surprise jumping a foot in the air. That voice, it was definitely tantei-han. Kaito quickly made his way to Professor Agase's house. He peeked in through a window and sighed as he saw a perfectly fine looking Shinichi in his seventeen year old body calmly sipping on a mug of coffee looking a little annoyed and confused at the Osakan detective, Ran, Agase, and the little jou-chan staring at them. However, tantei-han's next words made his blood run cold.

"What do you mean you've forgotten everything about the past two years!"

Kaito's eyes widened as his whole body froze up.

"Like I said, um, Hattori-san, I don't remember being turned in to a kid, or you. The last thing I remember is going to Tropical Island with Ran." Shinichi replied back calmly. "And I half think your all crazy. I mean, me, turned in to a child because of some drug? I wouldn't believe it if all the evidence didn't point to it. After all, Doyle did say, 'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth'."

Ran sighed in fond exasperation. "Well, at least that Holmes-geek part of you will never change."

Hattori grumbled, but took a seat on the stool he'd been sitting on, then sighed also.

"Maybe it's better that you've forgotten Kudo."

Kaito's eyes widened in fear this time. What was the stupid detective saying?! No! Shinichi couldn't forget, he couldn't forget all that times they'd spent together, laughing, crying, loving. He-He couldn't.

Ran's eyes softened as she placed a hand on his Shinichi, his!

"He might be right Shinichi, from what I've heard, they weren't all that pleasant."

Sure there were bad times, but what about the good?! What about all those times they'd spent under the moonlight running, talking, laughing, just holding each other?!

"Yeah, Kudo!" exclaimed Hattori. "We can just become friend's again, and ya have nee-chan here! Just confess to the girl again, and you'll be off on yar honey moon soon!" He joked.

No! Kaito internally shouted and looked on horrified as Ran and Shinichi blushed. Blushed! Then he saw how Shinichi peaked at Ran and his heart broke. This Shinichi didn't know him. This Shinichi didn't love him. This Shinichi was the Shinichi from two years ago who was still in love with Mouri Ran.

Kaito couldn't take it anymore. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him not caring where as long as it was as far away from where he was. If he'd looked back, he might have glimpsed Shinichi look towards the window he had been.

Flashback End

Kaito just stared out the window as the teacher continued with her lecture. Few of the students eyed him nervously wondering why the magician hadn't pulled any tricks yet, but Kaito was far from caring. His heart was in a million pieces and the only reason he had carried his butt to school was because Aoko would needlessly worry and come barging in if he didn't show up.

When Kaito arrived home he went straight to bed. He didn't bother to eat or change out of his gakuren. He simply curled up under his covers and cried, silent tears traveling down his cheeks. It was like that for a few weeks. Kaito rarely ate, didn't pick up phone calls, didn't go out, and only bothering to keep up his hygiene and his mask at school. There were a few times he couldn't suppress his urge to see Shinichi, so he'd whipped up a disguise and tailed Shinichi. He cried himself to sleep again that night.

Kaito followed Shinichi out of his house, hiding behind utility poles and shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Kaito had been happy just observing Shinichi, but regretted it the moment they arrived in front of the Mouri Detective Agency. Ran came skipping out dressed in a light pink dress, a little bit of make up on her face, and a bright smile. He immediately turned around and headed home.

A date. They were going on a date. Shinichi was dating Ran. Shinichi had a girlfriend.

He felt betrayed, crushed, but he couldn't blame Shinichi, couldn't hate Shinichi. It was the drugs fault. Maybe, maybe he should have stopped Shinichi from taking the antidote. Begged him to reconsider. But no, that would have made his tantei-kun unhappy.

"His" tantei-kun... he wasn't his anymore.

* * *

**Teehee, later, please leave REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, Reviews: 4 - Favs: 9 - Follows: 13 (T.T) I'm so happy! This chapters a little shorter, but it's here!**

* * *

Shinichi couldn't put a foot on what was wrong. There was a constant nagging at the back of his head that something was wrong, something was missing. Every time he was alone in his house, every morning he woke up alone, every time he turned around, he felt like some one was suppose to be there. At first, he had thought it was Ran. 'Who else could it be?' He'd thought, but it wasn't.

Every morning he woke up he missed someone's arms around him, something warm on his lips. The cup of coffee that should have magically just appeared to wake him, the warm presence that lightened up his mood and made the now gloomy house cheery, a smile that was so precious, so beautiful, and the eyes. There was something he couldn't remember about someone's eyes. He instinctively knew they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the color or the shape or the depth. There was certainly depth. He'd asked Ran if someone had been living with him for awhile during the two years, and she had just called him silly and told him he'd been living with her as her little brother Conan, which he still found weird and disturbing. 'I mean living with the girl I like as her little brother?'

Then there was his feelings towards Ran. It wasn't the same anymore. His heart didn't flutter every time he saw her like it used to. She was still beautiful and smart and kind and everything he could wish for in a girlfriend, but... it... felt wrong. Like, something was missing. But it seemed like Hattori seemed to believe they were made for each other, like so many others had, so he went along with it for now, not knowing what these feelings were. It certainly seemed to make Ran happy.

It was Saturday morning and he had promised Ran on a... date, sort of. So he somewhat dressed nicely, and made his way out of his home, was when he felt the similar presence he had felt at Agase's house a few days ago. It was strange. A comforting presence. He could feels eyes on him, but it didn't disturb him like it should, it was strangely... calming. He felt, safe. He couldn't find where the gaze was coming from, so he continued walking trying to figure out a way to lure the presence out. But he was sorely disappointed when the presence vanished as soon as Ran came down from the Agency.

Shinichi looked towards where he had felt the gaze, and hid his disappointment when Ran called him questioningly. He couldn't help but want the presence to come back.

They watched a movie together, a romance comedy that Shinichi honestly found boring. Ran was chattering away next to him and his eye caught at the display in the jewel store they happened to be passing, as he came to a stop.

"Shinichi?" Ran called as she realized he was no longer next to her.

Shinichi stared at the tanzanite ring sitting on the black silk pillow. It wasn't that big of a gem, but what intrigued him was the color. It was a startling indigo. The color reminded him of something, of someone, and again he was washed over with that sense of calm, peace, happiness.

"Shinichi!" Ran called again snapping him out of his thoughts. "What's wrong Shinichi? You've been staring at that ring for a whole minute!"

"I-I don't know. I just know that its really familiar. That-That its part of something that's missing, but I just can't wrap my mind around exactly what it is."

Ran looked at the tanzanite, then back at Shinichi. Shinichi had been acting weird ever since he had returned, understandably, seeing as he lost his memories and all, but she just couldn't shake away the feeling that he would disappear again, leave her.

"Hey Ran." Shinichi called snapping her out of her thoughts. "What can you tell me about something white, moonlit, and indigo?"

Ran blinked then laughed. "You mean Kaitou Kid?"

"Kaito Kid?"

Ran nodded smiling. "I don't know about indigo, but anyone can tell you that the first thing people will say when you ask white and moonlit is Kid."

"Who is he, this Kaito Kid?"

"Hmm, Kaitou Kid, Moonlit Phantom, Phantom Thief 1412, are some of his alias. Oh, some even call him the Heisei Lupin like they call you the Heisei Holmes! You were his biggest rival when you were Conan. People called you Kid Killer."

Shinichi frowned at that nickname. Kid Killer. "I don't think I particularly like that last nickname."

Ran only waved him off. "It's just a nickname Shinichi."

The frown didn't disappear as he looked back at the indigo gem, and couldn't help but think it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as those eyes... Eyes! Yes! He had a color for those eyes! It was indigo, a startling, beautiful, deep indigo he was sure, and for a moment he could almost see it.

"Say Ran, when's this Kid's next heist?"

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Kaito decided to pour all this negative energy to his heist. He still had a duty to fulfill even with the take down of the Organization. He got to tonight's heist site, under disguise of course, and took a quick look around and blanched. What the heck was Mouri Ran doing here? Because that could only mean...

Before he could finish that thought, the familiar cowlick hair came into view and he almost turned around right then and there to cancel the heist and head home. No, he told himself. He had to do the heist. This wasn't about Kuroba Kaito. Right now, he was Kaitou Kid, not Kuroba Kaito. Emotions didn't matter at this moment.

Shinichi could feel it, it was that presence again. He looked around trying to pin point the owner, but to his ever increasing frustration, couldn't.

"You okay there Kudo?" asked Hattori. He'd come down for the heist when he heard Shinichi was going to participate.

"Nothing's wrong." he replied and his a sigh. These where supposed to be his friends, but it was getting tiring trying to hid his confusion to keep them from worrying.

"Well if it isn't the Detective of the West." said a voice. Hattori's eyes immediately snapped to the voice his eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Hakuba." he almost snared.

Hakuba Saguru walked over to the trio and he bowed slightly as he caught sight of Shinichi and Ran.

"And the Detective of the East. Hello, my name is Hakuba Saguru. I've heard a lot about you and it's an honor to finally meet you in person."

Shinichi shook the out stretched hand feeling a little awkward. "Um, Kudo Shinichi. I think I've also heard of you, but I don't think I remember, sorry about that. My memory of the last two years have been... patchy."

Hattori snorted. "More like completely non-existent."

Hakuba frowned in startled worry. "You have amnesia?"

"Yes, apparently, after my last case, I suffered a concussion and fell in to a coma. When I woke up, I couldn't remember what happened to me in the last two years." That was the official story.

"Don't worry about it Shinichi, it'll come naturally." said Ran.

Hakuba turned to Ran to apologies for not asking for her name earlier, but froze as he took in her appearance. He had been slightly surprised when he saw how similar Kudo Shinichi's looks were to Kuroba Kaito, but what were the chances of Kudo Shinichi also having a Nakamori look alike.

"Hakuba-san?" Ran asked not understanding why Hakuba was looking at her strangely.

Hakuba coughed. "I'm sorry, after Kudo-san, you startled me because you look awfully similar to my girlfriend Nakamori Aoko. I'm sorry miss, I didn't get your name."

"Mouri Ran," she introduced herself, "what do you mean after Shinichi."

"Well, Kudo-san looks a lot like my other friend, Kuroba Kaito."

"Wow, that is weird." said Ran chuckling at the mental image.

"Yes," Hakuba agreed, "maybe you can get together with Aoko sometimes, I think you'd get along."

Ran smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

Shinichi didn't hear their conversation. His head was stuck on the name Kuroba Kaito. It sounded familiar, like he should know that name. But before he could ponder the name further, there was a shout from Nakamouri-keibu signaling it was almost time.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five" Shinichi found himself counting along with Hakuba under his breath.

"Four"

"Three" That presence was close, he could feel it.

"Two"

"One"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's show!"

A white clad figure with a white cape and white top hat and a monocle appeared before Shinichi and his breath caught in his throat. The first words to come to his mind was beautiful and it had him so confused, he almost didn't catch the small glance KID threw his way.

Shinichi was mesmerized by the magic show and the thief, and stood there frozen just till KID started to make his escape. From there, Shinichi's body moved as if it was on autopilot. KID had stolen the jewel and he had started giving chase. The task force had already fallen for the various odd traps in the building and even Hakuba and Hattori had been caught in the midst of their arguing. Shinichi followed the tip of the white cape to the roof top, and stopped panting with his hand on the door that would lead to the outside.

Shinichi didn't realize he was holding his breath as he slowly opened the door, and gasped a surge of memories and emotions slamming into him as he took in the figure of the white clade thief holding the jewel up to the moon. A few of the heist he'd attended flashed by. The constant Phantom Thief who always held up his prize to the moon, and the look of disappointment only he could see in those eyes.

KID turned around when he heard the gasp and had to hold in his own as he lowered his head, the brim of his hat effectively shading his eyes from the detective's piercing gaze.

"Well hello there meitantei-kun." he greeted, the usual KID grin pasted on his face. "I heard you turned back to your original body, congratulations."

Shinichi blinked as he let the door swing shut behind him. "You knew I was Conan?"

"And I also heard you had amnesia, and yes, I knew you were Conan."

The gentle voice washed over him and the presence he'd been searching for enveloped around him. Had that presence been KID? Then what was KID to Shinichi? Why did he feel this way when he was around the Phantom Thief?

"Who are you?" left Shinichi's mouth before he could stop it.

It crushed Kaito's heart simultaneously as it lifted it, to hear those words.

"That's for me to know," Kaito walked to the edge of the building, "and for you to find out tantei-kun."

Shinichi reached out as Kaito stepped over the ledge, white wings coming out to pull him into the night sky. Shinichi stared at where the thief had been for a moment. He could swear that at that final moment, right before KID had turned, he had seen a small pained, wishful smile on the thief's face that poked at his heart, and the eyes. It was only for a moment, but the thief's eyes had definitely been indigo.

Shinichi turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. The heist repeated itself over and over again in his head. Shinichi turned to stare at the tanzanite ring that rested on Shinichi's desk bathed in moonlight. He had bought the ring after he had parted from Ran. He sighed again flopping on to his back and closed his eyes.

Shinichi didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he was suddenly aware of a presence in his room. Not any presence, the presence he had been seeking. A soft had gently brushed over his cheek, then it was gone all too soon. His eyes snapped open, but the presence was already gone. Shinichi looked around the room trying to find some sort of evidence that just now had not been a dream, but there was none.

He flopped back down on his bed, but shoot back up as he glanced at the tanzanite ring. Someone had moved it. It was now turned a millimeter to the right, but that was enough. A large grin spread across his face, and he fell back into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! It motivates me! And favorite if you liked it!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Kaito on the other hand couldn't sleep. After he'd seen the detective on the heist, he couldn't stop himself. He listened under Shinichi's window to make sure he was sleeping, and silently sneaked in through the detective's window. His eyes immediately fell on the detective's peaceful sleeping face, and couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. It was the first real smile he'd smiled since... since Shinichi lost his memories. He simply stood there for a while, staring at the sleeping detective's face memorizing every detail.

A glint at the edge of his vision drew his eyes and his gaze landed on an indigo tanzanite ring. Kaito picked up the ring almost horrified at its implication. Why did Shinichi have a ring? Was he planning to give it to Mouri-chan? W-Was he going to propose to Mouri-chan? He couldn't stop the single tear that trailed down his cheek as he looked back at Shinichi's sleeping face. He placed the ring back down on the table and stepped closer to Shinichi. He brushed an ungloved hand across Shinichi's soft cheek and made his getaway as he saw the detective was stirring, leaving a piece of his broken heart behind with the ring.

After that heist, Kaito stopped eating all together except for nights before heists. He couldn't afford to collapse on heists after all. He got skinner and haggard and it was showing. His skin was pale from malnutrition and lack of sleep, and a constant gloom seemed to accompany the once cheerful magician. He continued to refuse to speak to Aoko or Hakuba about his problem, but they didn't stop persisting.

Shinichi came to anticipate the heist with excitement. There was a pattern to his mysterious night visitor. He only came on nights of the heist. At first it was just a caress against his cheek, his forehead, then it slowly got bolder. A feather light peck to the cheek, or forehead, but never the lips. Never near the lips.

Maybe they thought he would be more tired and less likely to keep awake if it was the night of the heist, he wasn't sure, but it sure worked. There was even a time he'd tried staying up and fake his sleep, but that night, his phantom didn't come, not until he had given in to fatigue and eventually fallen asleep. Then, there was the mystery surrounding KID himself. He had almost gotten to see KID's eyes this time.

Shinichi had a strong suspicion that his mystery night visitor was KID himself. After all, no two people could feel so much the same. So, what did the thief mean to the detective? Who was he, and if the thief knew him in some higher degree than an acquaintance, why wouldn't the thief just tell him who he was to him? He'd definitely asked enough times, only to have the same answer and smile directed at him like the first night he had met him again.

Not to mention he had started to worry about the thief. He didn't really show it, but there was a sort of gloom about the thief. Not to mention how thin he seemed to have gotten. It was just a glimpse of his wrist, but the thief had definitely gotten thinner with every heist.

Shinichi couldn't get the moonlight thief out of his mind. Kaito KID was all he could think of these days. Who was the magician to him? Someone important? Definitely. Something deep down told him the thief was, and is, someone very important to him, then what? How was he important to him? Why didn't the thief just tell him? He had trusted the thief enough that the thief knew of his chibi identity. Then did that mean he himself knew the thief's identity? Or was it just a one way thing? And his presence. Why the hell could he even tell every time he was near, and why did he feel so safe and at peace in the thief's presence? Sure the thief was harmless with his "no one gets hurt" policy, and he was gentleman enough, but how was that enough to get Shinichi to immediately drop his guard around the thief every single time?! If it was any other thief, he would have put them behind bars by now. Another question there, why didn't he arrest the thief?! Sure he was hard to catch, but two years chasing after the thief with no results? Either the thief was that good, or… or what? Ugg! He couldn't remember that 'or what'!

But one thing he knew for sure, and knew he had to tell Ran. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair for her. After all, she had waited two years, he couldn't make her wait any longer.

The doors to the café opened and Ran entered a smile on her face.

"Shinichi!" she greeted as she made her way to the corner table Shinichi was sitting at.

"Ran," Shinichi greeted back, and the smile faltered on Ran's face at his serious tone.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me Shinichi? What is it?"

Shinichi stared down at his coffee, for a moment, gathering up his courage.

"I can't go out with you Ran."

Ran's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I, I don't love you that way Ran. Sure I love you, but its-its more like a sister than a lover. I know I loved you two years ago, but, I-I don't know, something happened in those two years, and I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I-I'm sorry Ran."

Ran's hands shook in her lap and her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at her lap. Shinichi was expecting the worst. A beating, yelling, anything, but this was not the reaction he'd been expecting, laughter.

"R-Ran?"

People stared as Ran laughed half hysterically, and when she quieted, she looked at Shinichi with pained eyes.

"I-I knew you didn't love me anymore like that, but I didn't want to believe it. You'd been getting further away from me in the last half a year, and when you came back, I just wanted to believe that it was because you were being a baka and wanted to keep me safe from that stupid organization business you stuck your head into. I-I didn't want to believe that you would leave me, but… I guess I can't continue living in my fantasies can I?"

"Ran-"

Ran shook her head. "Don't. I-I'll be fine Shinichi, it'll take some time, but I'll be okay. I-I still want to be your best friend though, is that okay?"

Shinichi's eyes softened. "Always, no matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend Ran."

Ran smiled, nodded standing up to leave. "Good bye Shinichi."

"Good bye Ran."

Shinichi stared after her for a moment, chugged his remaining coffee and stood up with a resolute look on his face. It was time he caught a phantom thief.

* * *

**I always loved Ran, she's such a cool character. I was trying to make this fic longer, so I was indecisive on how to continue it, but oh well. The next chapter or the one after that is the last, probably the next. But on the other note, I'm posting another Kaishin/Shinkai! See you in Love Potion and please leave a REVIEW! Anything is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Assasin8 for that quick review! And here's the next!**

* * *

Edoka High was in panic. Especially a Class 2 A. Kuroba Kaito had not pulled a single prank since his mysterious disappearance five weeks ago, and Aoko had enough. As soon as the lunch bell ran, Aoko and Hakuba grabbed Kaito by both arms, and literally hulled Kaito to the privacy of the rooftops.

Kaito was dumped on the roof top non-too gently, and he glared up at the two who stood in front of him. Aoko right in front and Hakuba slightly behind near the door, guarding it in case Kaito tried to bolt.

"What?" Kaito asked irritated.

"Kaito, tell us what's wrong." Aoko asked softly her eyes pleading and Kaito had to look away.

"Nothing's wrong Aoko."

Aoko glared. "You haven't pranked anybody in five weeks, you never pick up your phone, nor do you leave your house, and don't think I haven't noticed. You haven't been eating lunch either."

Kaito didn't meet her eyes. He hadn't been eating period. He simply stayed quiet staring out across the rooftop.

Hakuba sighed as he stepped up next to Aoko.

"Kuroba-kun, we're worried about you. Please, tell us what's wrong."

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise as he gaped at Hakuba. Hakuba the prick was worried about him. Dang, he must have been acting pretty bad if Hakuba was worried.

"It's none of your business." He persisted, and he panicked, guilt tripped, when tears started to gather at the edge of Aoko's eyes.

"BaKaito! Aoko and Saguru-kun are your friend! Of course it's our business when your mopping around not even eating! How can you say that isn't our business!"

A few tears escaped Aoko's eyes and Kaito couldn't take it anymore. His poke face crashed and Aoko gasped as she ran forward to embrace her friend. Aoko held him as Kaito buried his face in the crook of Aoko's neck trying to hide his tears as they slid to the floor Kaito trembling slightly as suppressed sobs vibrated through his body. A moment later, there was a hand on Kaito's back that he faintly registered as Hakuba's hand. They stayed liked that even after the lunch bell had rung, until Kaito's shivering calmed down. Aoko gently pulled back when she felt deep breathing against her neck, and sighed. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder and Aoko looked up to Hakuba's gently reassuring face, and Aoko smiled up to her boyfriend as he gently helped her shift Kaito on to his back. They didn't bother with the infirmary and took Kaito straight home. Kaito wouldn't have woken up anyways.

Shinichi sighed as he made his way out of the hospital. There had been a particularly bad case in one of the upper levels of Edoka hospital and he'd been called for, earlier that morning. Just as the elevator opened up to the first floor, he spotted a familiar face right in front of him.

"Hakuba-kun?"

Hakuba looked up as he heard his name.

"Kudo-kun." He greeted.

Shinichi nodded a greeting back. "What are you doing at the hospital Hakuba-kun?"

"I'm here to visit a friend." Hakuba smiled sadly.

Shinichi frowned. "A friend? What happened? What's wrong?"

"The friend I told you about, Kuroba Kaito, the one I said looked a lot like you. He-He's in the hospital, in a coma."

Shinichi froze and something in his heart shriveled up and died.

"Wh-What?"

"Kudo-kun? Are you okay? Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi shook his head, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had overcome him.

"M-May I see him?"

Hakuba looked at him a little suspicious of the odd request, but nodded, leading the way to Kaito's hospital room. They arrived at the door, ironically room 412. Shinichi held in a breath as Hakuba opened the door. The first thing he heard was the beeping of a heart monitor, then the soft breaths. They made their way to the bedside and Shinichi gasped.

Shinichi started trembling as the memories flooded him.

His first time at KID's heist, the clock tower heist. The first time he had faced KID as Edogawa Conan. The first time he had seen those startling indigo eyes, and many other heist after that. The games they played, the emotions they had run through. The confession, the love, the touches, the kisses. Kaito Kid, Kuroba Kaito, his love.

Shinichi didn't hear Hakuba as he called out his name shaking him. Hakuba froze as the tears flowed down Shinichi's face. Shinichi pushed Hakuba aside slumping into the seat next to the bed. He gently took Kaito's hand in his trembling hands and he brought it close to his heart.

"Kai." he breathed out desperation and love in his voice.

"Kai, I-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Kai. Please, please wake up. Kai."

Shinichi didn't care that Hakuba was staring. All he knew was that this was all Shinichi's fault. Shinichi had forgotten Kaito, Shinichi had left Kaito and gone out with Ran. Shinichi had betrayed Kaito, no matter how unintentional it had been. Shinichi had hurt Kaito.

Hakuba on the other hand stood frozen in surprise. Kudo Shinichi knew Kuroba Kaito. He called him Kai, he apologized for what? Was Kudo the reason Kuroba had been weird for the last few weeks? It matched up. The time Kudo had returned and lost his memory and the time Kuroba had started acting strange. As much as Hakuba wanted to question Kudo, it looked like now wasn't the right time. He knew Kudo was harmless, or was he considering the state Kuroba was in, that made him hesitate, but he left the room to give Kudo some privacy.

Shinichi didn't even realize Hakuba had left. He reached out with one hand, the other still clutching Kaito's hand, cupping Kaito's face with his hand his eyes roaming Kaito's still figure. Kaito was thin, so much more thin then he'd last seen him five weeks ago. What had he been eating?! It was like he hadn't... he hadn't been eating. The magician hadn't been eating! That fact brought fresh tears to Shinichi's eyes.

"Oh, Kai, what have I done. Please Kai, please wake up. I-I'm sorry Kai, I'm so sorry. I-I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry." He could only apologies at the pain he had cost the love of his life.

During the next week, it was impossible to separate the detective from the thief's side. Many had tried, the doctor, the nurse, even Kaito's mom, and his own mother, but he refused to leave Kaito's side unless he had to use the restroom or take a quick wash.

"You can't sit here all day doing nothing Shin-chan. At least eat something."

Shinichi shook his head as usual his eyes not moving from Kaito's still form, one hand clutched tightly in his own. When Aoko had come to visit, she observed it was similar to how Kaito had been the last few weeks before he'd fallen into his coma. At first she'd been angry with Shinichi, but after she'd seen him, and heard from the worried Ran-chan (her new friend) what had happened, she only wished the baka would wake up soon to see his detective.

Another day had passed, it was now two weeks since Kaito had fallen into a coma, and ten days since Shinichi had spent the night next to him at the hospital. Shinichi sat slumped down on the stool next to Kaito's still form, the moonlight of the full moon basking Kaito in it's gentle rays. Even the moonlight seemed to be attracted to the moonlit thief, and Shinichi would have found it breathtaking, if only Kaito would wake up. To see those indigo eyes he remembered, that shone brighter than any jewel in the moonlight. He gently took the hand he was holding in both of his own, raising slender, soft, yet calloused hand to his lips and planting feather light kisses to each knuckle, finger, palm, over and over again, a single tear making its way down his face. "Please wake up Kai."

Kai, please wake up, Kai.

That voice, Kaito knew that voice. It was the voice of the one he loved, but why did it sound so pained.

Kai, wake up.

Wake up? Was he asleep? When had he fallen asleep?

Kaito strained and struggled to break out of his unconsciousness, reaching out desperately to that voice that was crying out to him in love and in pain. He didn't want Shinichi in pain, never. Kaito peeled his eyes open, then blinked, a few tears sliding down his face, his eyes were dry. It was night time, which Kaito was thankful for, but he couldn't remember the last thing he was doing before he landed himself in what was obviously the hospital. Then it came back to him. His conversation with Aoko and Hakuba on the roof, falling asleep, wishing he'd just never wake up. The irony. So wishes did come true sometimes.

"The stupid one's." He mumbled in to the empty room. Then he startled when there was a movement next to him, and something that was grabbing his hand tightened it's grasp. Kaito turned his head and gasped, eyes widening in surprise. Right in front of him, well next to him, whatever, was his detective, his Shinichi waking up, one hand gripping his own.

Kaito squeezed back on the grip, and suddenly Shinichi was wide awake, shooting up in his seat, staring down into Kaito's face. Kaito's beautiful indigo eyes illuminated and sparkling in the moonlight.

"Shi-Shinichi?"

"K-Kai!" Shinichi cried throwing himself over Kaito. "Kai, Kai, your awake, your finally awake."

"Shi-Shinichi, you-you remember?" Kaito asked unable to stop the tears that were forming on edge of his eyes. Shinichi called him Kai. Shinichi who was suppose to have forgotten him was sitting here next to him and calling his name. Maybe he was still in the coma, and this was a dream. A sweet, alluring dream he personally didn't mind not waking up from, forever.

"Yes, yes." said Shinichi kissing Kaito's tears away. "I'm so sorry Kai, I'm so sorry I forgot, for hurting you like that. I'm so sorry."

"B-But, what about Mouri-chan?"

Shinichi shook his head. "I love her, but only as a sister, I told her that even before I regained my memories. I was confused at first, because I remembered loving her just yesterday, but I couldn't feel anything towards her. So I told her I couldn't go out with her cuze I only loved her as a sister."

"The ring, what about the ring? I-I thought you were going to propose to her or something. " said Kaito sounding detached.

Shinichi blushed and Kaito almost felt crushed again, so it was for Mouri-chan.

"Do you know what my favorite color is?" Shinichi asked out of the blue and Kaito stared at him perplexed.

"Red?"

Shinichi shook his head. " I never liked red, it always reminded me of blood. I only ever said it was red, because it was Ran's favorite color."

Kaito deflated even more at that.

"My favorite color is indigo, do you know why?"

Kaito shook his head, he didn't understand where Shinichi was going with this. It made him wonder if this really was a dream, how did his own dream confuse him? A light chuckle was heard and a hand reached out to tilt Kaito's face up, to stare in to amused sapphire eyes.

"My favorite color is indigo, because it's the color of your eyes."

Kaito was gapping in surprise, but Shinichi kept going.

"I never had a favorite color, but I fell in love with the color of your eyes. I bought the ring, because even though I couldn't remember, it reminded me of your eyes. It pales in comparison to yours, but when I first laid eyes on it, I just had to get it because it reminded me of you. Your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life, and it's not just your eyes. Your face, your body, your mind, your heart. Everything about you is beautiful, interesting, and absolutely mesmerizing. I'm completely captured in this magic you've cast on me and I don't want out. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. So," Shinichi got on one knee, producing a small black box from his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal a startling blue sapphire ring, the same shade as Shinichi's eyes, and a pair with the tanzanite ring he'd seen in Shinichi's room, "will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Tears seeped out from the edge of Kaito's eyes as he tried to process what was happening. Shinichi loved him, not Mouri-chan. Shinichi liked indigo and bought a indigo tanzanite ring because it reminded him of Kaito. Shinichi thought he was beautiful. Shinichi had just proposed to him.

"I-Is this a dream?" He whispered, afraid even a whisper would wake him from this wonderful dream.

Shinichi blinked in surprise, then hid his pain because he was the cause of this response. He took Kaito's right hand, and lightly nipped on the middle finger.

It stung. Kaito felt the tears gather in his eyes as he launched himself into Shinichi's arms as he cried out. "YES!"

Kaito laughed ecstatic, crying at the same time, and Shinichi joined in with his overjoyed laughter, pulling him close. A few moments later, they'd finally calmed down, and Shinichi laid Kaito back on the bed, snuggling in next to him. He caressed Kaito's face, the bright smile refusing to leave both of their faces. Then he leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on Kaito's lips.

"I love you Kaito, forever."

Kaito looked on the verge of tears again, and Shinichi whipped it away with his thumb and his breath stuck in his throat at the sweet happy smile that spread across Kaito's face.

"Me too Shinichi, I love you, beyond forever."

Shinichi chuckled.

"You just have to one up me don't you? "

By then both Shinichi and Kaito were crying and laughing again, and like that, they lulled each other into sleep, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

**Ummm, THE END. Eheh ;D**

**Don't ask me to write a wedding scene, I suck, and I do not want to imagine a guy in a dress**.


End file.
